Origin Manipulation
The power to manipulate the origin of everything (even the origin of the Primordial Force). Sub-power of Omnipotence. Variation of Metaphysics Manipulation. Also Called * Absolute Zero * Divine Origin * Originemkinesis * Primal Nonexistence * Sea of Zero * The Seed of Omnipotence * Wuji Manipulation * Zero-Infinity Manipulation * Zero Point/Power *「 」 * 0/0 Capabilities User can create, be, alter and control the origin of everything. As nothing exists without origin, even nonexistence itself, this power is beyond all comprehension by any being one can ever know. By manipulating the origin, one can achieve absolutely anything, thus nothing is out of reach. Users can even become immune to Ultimate Erasure by becoming the very origin of erasure, therefore bypassing all effects. Nature Of The Power Origin is the starting point that defines one's existence and directs one's actions throughout life. It becomes an impulsive behavior one would follow as though it were an absolute order. It is beyond both nonexistence and existence, separate from anything, becoming the absolute value of all things. Origin is simple, but since all simple things are complex compared with its simplicity, it is called "origin". The origin stores and archives information of all beings, forces, possibilities and events, past, present, and future of the whole universe. It is from origin that everything begins and also where everything will return to. User right now is the root of all roots, the absolute zero of all things, hold the ability to create anything they want (0 + anything = anything). On the other hand, one can also erase everything without the least effort (0 x anything = 0). The user is the origin of everything, they have control over absolutely everything and transcend everything. If Omnipotence is a circle which expanded more and more to infinity, then origin manipulation is the center point of that circle, the most primitive stage of omnipotence. The user transcends the very title of God, they overcome it by becoming the essence of omnipotence itself. Applications *Absolute Restoration *Almighty Link *Alpha Reality *Apocalyptic Force Manipulation *Beginning Dominance *Boundary Manipulation *Complete Arsenal *Conceptual Transcendence *Division by Zero *Enlightenment *Erasure Immunity *Ether Manipulation *Existential Perfection *Immutability *Life-Force Manipulation *Nether Manipulation *Nothingness Manipulation *Nonexistence *Omnificence *Omnilock *Omni-Physics Manipulation *Omnipresence *Omni-Reality Creation *Omniscience *Omniverse Manipulation *Origin Awakening *Origin Creation *Origin Destroyer *Origin Transcendence *Power Immunity *Primordial Deity Physiology *Primordial Force Manipulation *Quantum Foam Manipulation *Self Origin Manipulation *Singularity *Totality Manipulation *Unity *Universal Irreversibility Variations *Interaction Manipulation *Metaphysics Manipulation *Origin Embodiment *Potentiality Lordship Associations *Balance *Concept Manipulation *Omnipotence *Primordial Force Manipulation *Totality Manipulation *Unity Limitations * Meta Power Immunity/Omnilock * Users of Origin Transcendence are immune. *Eternal beings are immune as they never had an origin. Known Users *Wuji (Taoism) *Goddess of Dawn (Invaders of the Rokujyoma) *Ein Sof/Ayin (Kabbalah) *Void/Origin (Kara no Kyoukai) *God (Judeo-Christianity) *Ouroboros (Many Mythology) *Nyx (Valkyrie Crusade) *Hadou/Godou Gods (Dies Irae) Known Objects *Twelve Spheres (Super Robot Wars Z) Gallery Ayin.jpg|Ayin (Kabbalah), the absolute zero before all existence. Nyx H.png|Nyx (Valkyrie Crusade), the goddess of the origin. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Omniverse powers Category:Omni Powers Category:Primordial Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Omni Powers Category:Almighty Tools Category:Rare power